A Christmas Carol TDI Style
by wertuop22
Summary: my friend made it out of boredom and i thought it was good so i am showing it to you. we have fan couples because thats how we are. Review! we want to know what you think of her story! oh and Dubbed her nuts means he thinks she's crazy.


In the city of TDI, There lived an evil and greedy man named Trent. He was a greedy old miser. All he cared about was making money. His employees were over worked and under paid. On the night of Christmas Eve, he sat in his office as his employees worked hard. They were tired and wanted to go home to their families. But Trent had said, "No one can leave!!!" He sat in his office counting his coins of gold and was enjoying the lap of luxury. He heard a faint knocking at his door. He raised an eye brow and frowned. "WHAT??!!!!" He yelled. "Sir it's me, Tyler." Trent groaned." Come in!" He yelled. Tyler opened the door and looked at his boss. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy? And shouldn't you be working???" Trent yelled.

Tyler looked at his boss and stepped forward. "Sir...I was hoping that....You could find it in your heart....to give me a raise..."He said sheepishly. Trent was confused and bored. "Why in the world would I give you..."Trent chocked on the word "_a raise?_" Tyler swallowed hard and replied, "Sir, Please....My son...He is sick....And I cannot afford the operation and--!" "ENOUGH!!!!" Trent yelled making Tyler jump.

**"I will not give you a raise!! I do not want to here your excuses!!! Now get out of my sight!!! And if you bother me again, you're fired!!!!!" **Trent yelled. Tyler ran out the door with it slamming behind him. He walked down the stairs to his floor and got back to work. Trent counted his money "1,923....1,92....Oh damn it!! I lost count!!!" He began to recount it all. His window blew open and he the wind blew harshly. He walked over to his window and shut it, not seeing the person floating above his desk.

When he turned to his desk he saw a ghostly figure then yelped. He knew the ghost that was there...It was his old business partner Chris. "Oh my.....Chris??? Is....Is that you???" He asked rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Yes Trent. It is I. Chris." "But!!! You--Your dead!!!" "that I am. I have watched your acts and I must say, I am very disappointed." "But, the business is much richer then it was before!!!! How could you---" "SILENCE!!!" Chris yelled, making Trent jump the way Tyler did.

**"Do you see these chains Trent?!!?! Do you!!?!?" **Trent nodded in fear. "I am forced to wear these because of my actions!!!" Chris yelled with sadness, anger and regret in his voice. "You will have to wear much heavier chains if you do not change your ways!!! You will be visited by 3 spirits tonight!!! "Chris yelled. "That counting you?" Trent asked. "No!!!!" Chris yelled then flew out the reopened window, groaning. "Whoa...What the hell have I been smoking?? What ever It was....Its some powerful stuff...." His workers had gone home at 11:59 and he was walking down the stairs when he tripped and fell down the stairs. He passed out .Five seconds later he was awakened by a girl. He looked up and saw a girl with orange hair and was wearing all green. "hi. I'm Izzy! The ghost of Christmas past!!" She told him. He raised an eyebrow and dubbed her nuts. "Yeah. And I'm Sarah Palin. "She looked at him then said, "Hi there Sarah!! "Trent slapped his forehead. "My name is Trent!!" "Whatever! Come on!! "She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the window. "Whoa hang on!!! Your going to kill me!!!! "Trent complained. She pulled him out the window and noticed that they were actually....Floating...

**"HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!!!!!!"** Trent yelled. "Ugh...Calm down damn it! "She yelled and thunder clapped. He shut up instantly. "Now come on..."She said opening a floating door. She threw him in and followed him in then shut the door. Trent landed in a snow bank .Izzy floated above him. "Looks formilliar Sarah?" Trent stuck his head out of the snow and was pissed. **"FOR THE LAST TIME MEH NAME IS TRE-"He looked around and knew where he was. "It...It can't be..."He said in disbelief. "Yep. Its the boarding school you went to as a kid. "Trent ran over to the window and couldn't believe what he saw...**

"See that Sarah? Err...Trent? "She said pointing to the kid in the corner with the dunce cap on his head. "Its....Its me....."Trent said in disbelief. He looked at the sad little kid he remembered that day. It was the day before Christmas and his parents were supposed to take him home....But...They never came.....He sat there all alone and the only thing you could hear in that class room was him crying and sniffling. Izzy's eyes began to water...Her watch went off. "Crap!! Its time to go!! Come on!!! "She said pulling Trent. They jumped into a snow bank and Trent woke up back at the bottom of the stairs... "Ok that was creepy..."He said then closed up his jacket and went home wondering if that was a dream or if it was real. Trent walked home in the snow with his mind clouded with many thoughts and doubts. When he got home and was in bed, he finally came up with the conclusion that...He was insane!!! He fell asleep and was awoken 13 minutes later. Trent looked up to see what woke him up. He screamed and fell out of bed when he saw a very fat many eating a turkey leg over him. "Hi! I'm Owen! The ghost of Christmas Present!" He said in between eating chicken. Trent pinched his arm over and over and yelled, "WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!" Owen rolled his eyes and said, "Why must I always get the crazy ones?" Owen grabbed his arm and pulled out the window. Just like with Izzy, He opened and a door and threw him in. he landed on the cold hard ground this time. "Well that hurt..."He grumbled, standing up. He looked around and noticed it was the present time. "Huh?" He asked in confusion. Owen lead him over to the window of a small home. Trent looked inside and saw it was the home of that Tyler kid from earlier. "Tyler why must you defend that soulless bastard??" "Please Bridgette calm down." "Sigh....I'm sorry but, he's truly an old codger who doesn't think of anyone but himself!!" "Bridgette there's good in everyone. Even Trent." "T'ch...I'll believe it when I see it..."She grumbled. Trent looked pissed. "Jeez...what a bitch...."He said aloud. Owen slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" "Watch!" He commanded point at the window. Bridgette walked over to Tyler and gave him a kiss on the head and a apologetic look. They looked at the Stairs hearing someone come down them.

"Tiny Tim, is that you? "Tyler called. "Yes father!" Came the reply of his only son. He came down the stairs holding onto his cane, his only means of support. He began to slip on the second to last step and began to fall. Bridgette and Tyler ran over to him and caught him. "Are you alright, hun? "Bridgette asked, sounding worried. Tiny Tim nodded a yes. "I'm fine mother..."He said smiling. Tyler and Bridgette always loved his smile. Tiny Tim began coughing uncontrollably. His parents tried to help him the best they could. Trent looked away. He couldn't bare to watch any more. "Owen, right? What's wrong with that kid?" Owen looked sadly at the ground. "He's very sick...He needs an operation to help him get better...."Trent took another look at the family...Then he jumped at the sound of Owens watch going off. "Well....My job is done. Time to go back." He said grabbing Trent. The jumped into a wall and Trent awoke in his bed. He sat up and looked around. "Damn.....Okay note to self...Find out what was in that soap I ate this morning...." Trent finally fell back asleep and was awoken 3 hours later by a strange chill. He stood up and shut his window. He noticed that only two ghosts had arrived. "Hm...That's very odd...I think." He turned and screamed. _Its....Its death!!!!!!!! _Trent thought shaking in fear. The robed figure carried a scythe and cut open a window. He threw Trent in then followed him. Trent had hit his head on something very hard. "Oww....He said standing up and rubbing his head. He noticed he'd hit his head on a tomb stone. "What the crap?? Where am I now???" He asked and finally realized that after 20 minutes he was in a cemetery. Someone or something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw death. "Oh now I get it...Your the ghost of Christmas future, huh?" He asked sounding like a smart ass. Death bopped him on the head with his scythe then pointed to a grave at the top of the hill. Trent looked and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Tyler and Bridgette at a grave. "Its all that bastard's fault....."Bridgette said sadly and angrily. "If only he had given you the raise...."She said crying. Tyler was crying to...But he had said nothing. They walked away from the grave after placing flowers on it. Trent walked over to the grave and gasped when he read the name. "Here lies....Tiny Tim...?"He couldn't believe it....Tiny Tim....Was dead....Even though he didn't know Tiny Tim very well, He couldn't help but cry....He turned to death. "Why? Why did he die??? "He asked/yelled at death. He had said nothing. This time Death pointed to a grave that looked as though it was just dug. Trent looked at what it said...."Here lies Trent....A mean old bastard who cares about himself and money. Hope he burns in hell..."Trent couldn't believe it. He knew he was mean but...Was this how people _really_ felt about him? He turned to death. "Death please tell that this future isn't written in stone!!!! Please tell I can fix it!!!" He begged. Death still said nothing. "Please!!! I beg ya!! Don't let this be the future!!! I swear!! I'll change!!!! I won't be mean and cruel anymore I promise!!! Give me another chance!!! "He begged. Death said nothing. Death looked down at him the removed his hood. "My name's Duncan asshole!!!" He yelled then pushed Trent down into the grave. Trent was surrounded by fire and felt as though he was being cooked alive. He awoke in bed and was sweating and shaking. He looked out his window. It was morning. A boy was walking along the sidewalk. **"Hey! Kid!!!" **Trent yelled loudly. The boy looked up at him. "Me?" He asked. "Yes you! What's your name!?" "Cody." The kid replied. "Cody what is today!!??!!" "Christmas morning?" "Its not to late!!! "Trent exclaimed. He grabbed a huge bag of gold coins down to him. "Cody!! Take this money and buy the biggest turkey you can find!!! Then send it to Tyler!! Do you understand?? "He nodded and began to run. "And you can keep what's left over!!!" Cody was beaming. "Thanks sir!!!!!!" He yelled back. Trent ran and got dressed then ran all the way across town and knocked on the door of a small house. The door opened. The woman took one look at Trent and asked with anger in her voice, "What do you want?" "Bridgette!! Who is it?!" Tyler yelled. "Its Trent!" She spat. Tyler looked at Trent with his eyes wide and was in shock. Tyler was confused at why his boss was here. Bridgette was flat out pissed. "Look..."He began. He reached into his coat pockets and pulled out bags of money. They were in total shock. "This for your sons operation." Tyler was still in shocked. "Why are you doing this?" Bridgette asked not knowing why he was suddenly acting so kind. "well I've had...a change of heart, one might say. Now please take this and use it for the operation as soon as you can." Bridgette was....Shocked....She and Tyler were both so happy that Tiny Tim could get his operation. She was so happy she actually hugged him then she hugged Tyler. "And that's not all. The turkey should be here in,3....2.....1..."He counted down. When he reached 0, a boy came running at them at full speed carrying a huge bird. Trent and Cody put the turkey inside on the table. Before going in, Tyler tugged on her sleeve. When she looked at him, he said, "See? I told you everyone has some good in them..."He smirked.

**The End**


End file.
